Mushroom Eater
Mushroom Eater is a Quirk which is used by Alex Ryder. Information Mushroom Eater is classified as a Transformation Quirk. Mushroom Eater causes Alex's body to transform into various forms with different abilities when he eats mushrooms. Usage Limitations * Requires mushrooms to eat. * If the mushrooms aren't cooked, even if cold when eaten, will reduce the duration of the form by half. * Mushrooms have to be swallowed for the quirk to kick in. * If mushrooms are swallowed whole instead of being chewed first, it will delay the quirk from kicking in for an additional 10 seconds. * Eating multiple mushrooms at once will cause the body to randomly choose one of them for the quirk to activate from. * Eating the same mushroom twice before the duration runs out won't do anything. * Each transformation will fatigue his body. * He can only use one of the forms of a mushroom at a time. Eating another will cancel out the current form and transform him into the new one, however doing this causes twice the amount of normal bodily fatigue caused by transforming. Forms Strengthen: Alex eats a White Button Mushroom, slightly increasing his strength and increasing his durability. Duration: 2 minutes Cat: Alex eats a Shiitake Mushroom, gaining cat-like agility, becoming faster, and his reflexes becoming sharper. However he becomes very averse to water, can get distracted by laser pointers or laser pointer like things, and becomes scared at the sight of a dog or dog looking things. Duration: 3 minutes Fire: Alex eats a Crimino Mushroom, turning his hair partially white and giving him the ability to create balls of fire in his hand and direct them with his mind after throwing. Creating fireballs consumes calories. Duration: 3 minutes Steel: Alex eats a Portabello Mushroom, his body becoming very heavy living steel. Although it causes his strength and durability to rise, the abnormal weight his body gains offset most of the gained strength and even moving rapidly consumes his stamina. Duration: 2 minutes Vanish: Alex eats a Black Trumpet Mushroom, causing his body to turn transparent, although useful for sneaking around, if someone pays close attention they'd be able to see him without much difficulty. Alex also gets a headache throughout the duration of this form. Duration: 3 minutes Rainbow: Alex eats a Porcino Mushroom, his body becoming covered in a rainbow colored energy. This energy provides an extremely strong defense, equivalent to Immense Durability and therefore making it very hard to do damage to him. In addition, it also makes Alex stronger and faster. After the duration runs out, Alex won't be able to use any forms for the next 20 minutes and won't be able to use this form for 2 weeks. Duration: 30 seconds Giant: Alex eats a King Trumpet Mushroom, increasing in size to 30 feet tall, as well as gaining a massive increase in strength and durability. After the duration runs out, Alex's muscles become so fatigued that he isn't able to move for the next 3 days, and for another 4 days he will be in progressively lowering amounts of pain when he so much as moves. Duration: 1 minute Form Gallery Mushroom Eating.jpg MetalForm.png|Steel Vanish.png|Vanish Rainbow.png|Rainbow Author Note: His appearance other than what's stated doesn't change. These images are just to show the effects to give you an understanding of them. Techniques Fireball: Alex shoots a ball of fire from his hands. He can shoot up to five of them at once. Fire Orbs: Alex fires an assault of small fireballs at his target. Super Flame: Alex unleashes a large and powerful fireball. Fire Strike: Alex covers his fist in fire and then punches his target and makes the fire on his fist transfer over to the victim. Steely Brace: Alex transforms into steel to defend himself against an attack. Super Moves Firebrand: Alex charges a lot of fire into his palm and then hits his target with his palm and causes the concentrated fire to make a powerful explosion. Crushing Weight: Alex transforms into steel while above his target, causing him to crash down onto them with his monstrous weight. Gallery Compatibility Good Bad Trivia * Based on Mario's Abilities. Category:Transformation Quirks Category:Quirks Category:Black Rabbit Universe